And the New Name
by Azure Lynx
Summary: Sometimes, a name just doesn't fit right, and it takes a little help from your closest companions to find one that suits you better. But no search is impossible when you have the Librarians on your side. Trans girl Ezekiel, with the LITs OT3.


Ezekiel stood in front of the mirror, admiring her fancy new dress. Jake said she looked good in red, and Cassandra was ever so fond of ruffles. Ezekiel liked the way the skirts twirled out when she spun around, made her feel cute and girly.

She wasn't out yet, but she was preparing to be, so every bit of girly counted. She started wearing dresses around the library and borrowing Cassandra's clothes on missions. Cassie joked Ezekiel was lucky to have a girlfriend of a similar size, so clothes sharing was possible. At least when it came to cardigans and cute skirts.

And knee socks. Ezekiel absolutely adored knee socks. Cassie even bought her several pairs of her own, excitedly bubbling about all the fun they would have shopping as soon as the trans girl was ready.

For now, she stole the rest of her clothes from Eve. Sure, they weren't the over-the-top girliness Ezekiel might have liked, having been denied all her life, but she had to make do with what she could get for now. She wasn't really an over-the-top person anyway.

" _These are mom jeans, Baird. I can't wear these."_

" _Listen, kid, if you keep shaming my closet, I'll kick you out, daughter or no. They fit you, don't they?"_

Ezekiel had stopped, gaping. Eve had referred to her as 'daughter.'

" _Well, Baird, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Had you told me, I'd've bought you a mother's day card last month." Sarcasm, the best way to cope with emotion. "Flowers, even. Chocolate! Some fine wine."_

" _Can it, kid."_

Yep. Ezekiel absolutely did not do over-the-top.

The women had taken her announcement shockingly well. She'd fretted, wondered how the hell to do it, until finally, she just burst out one day, "Call me 'she' please!"

Without missing a beat, Cassie continued the story she'd been telling about Ezekiel, only changing the pronouns where necessary.

Jake on the other hand...he was still Jacob Stone. Which meant he was adorably dumb sometimes and just doing his best. He still slipped up, and he still did double takes at the dresses and things, but Ezekiel figured the boy was coming to terms with her transition.

What would help, she thought, was a new name. She liked Ezekiel, but it felt a touch too masculine for her. She'd been experimenting for a while, thinking of different shortenings and adjustments, but nothing felt quite right.

She squinted at herself in the mirror. "Ezie?" she tried, rolling the name on her tongue like a bubble. "Ezie."

A strand of her long black hair fell in her face and she absently began to braid it all back. "Hi there," she introduced herself to a phantom acquaintance, a soul in the mirror only she could see. "I'm Ezie."

"You're easy, huh?" Ezekiel flushed at her boyfriend's deep southern drawl, the way it just got more intense when he teased her. It took its sweet time tracing down her spine, with a laugh echoing in the back of its timbre. "Better not go announcing that around other people."

She stepped away angrily. "Fuck off, mate." Jake raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked downward, realizing he'd made a mistake.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He held up his hands placatingly at her. "Wanna tell me what all this is about, girlfriend?"

Ezekiel cringed. "God, don't call me that." Jake flinched uncertainly, leaning away without realizing what he was doing. "I get you're trying to respect my gender and all that, but it's just so damn _corny_ , Jake."

"Sorry. I'm new at this." He reached forward and brushed an errant strand of hair off her face, tucking it back towards the braid. "What should I do?"

"Ask me what I'm doing," she suggested, letting his hand cradle her face. "Ask me why. Don't make bad jokes."

Jake pressed a kiss against her forehead, soft as butterfly wings, then pulled back, dropping his hand. "Alrighty. What are you doing, starlight?"

She blushed again, this time flattered. "I want to change my name."

"And your first choice was 'Ezie'?" He almost laughed but she pinned him with an arresting glare. He shuffled apologetically. "Right. Sorry. Why don't you let us help you?"

"Let you help?" Ezekiel echoed, confused.

Jake nodded. "Sure. Cassie and I would be more than willing to find some things for you." He offered a hand.

Ezekiel stared at the hand extended towards her, willing back the stinging nettles behind her eyes. She was constantly amazed by how supportive everyone was, even if she shouldn't be. Ezekiel Jones did not ever expect support, and she'd always gotten by alright.

She took Jake's hand. She could do better than alright.

They decided to meet Cassandra in the foyer of the annex, and when they descended the stairs, they saw Cassandra coming through the doorway, stumbling under the weight of a huge book. She peeked around the side so she could see where she was going, for the top of the book was more than a foot above her head, while her hands rested under the book at her waist.

Their eyes met and she squealed, bouncing in her step. The book swayed unsteadily, making Ezekiel worry. She eyed Cassandra warily as the girl approached the table and tripped on the upraised rug. Everyone shouted, but Cassandra caught the side of the table and the book fell onto it with a thump.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jake asked, concerned. He crossed the room with a few long strides and Ezekiel wasn't sure whether to pout or swoon. Stupid tall people. "What's that you've got with you?"

"Names!" Cassie all but shrieked, her face illuminated. "The Library has a book of every single name in existence, and meaning, etymology, language of origin, and typical gender association, if any."

Ezekiel's eyes widened. She took a step back, rocking on her heels, and her hands twitched. This was so much variety - how would she be able to choose?

"We can break it down." Cassandra laid a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Maybe look at language origins, if you want."

"And you don't have to keep it if you don't want to, Miss Jones." Jenkins strode out from the hallway. "Remember, you will be yourself, no matter the moniker. You name will only ever be a dressing, to represent yourself as you like."

"A Jones by any other name would smell just as sweet, after all," Jake chuckled. Ezekiel checked Jenkins out of the corner of her eye and could've sworn she saw an approving smile.

"Have any of you seen Colonel Baird?" Jenkins asked, returning to his usual brusqueness. "I have some files for her." They shook their heads. "Alright, then. Best of luck to you, then." He shuffled out of the room.

"What do you like about your name now, darlin'?" Jake asked.

She thought. "The Z."

"The Z?" Jake raised an eyebrow, confusion scrawled across his face.

"And the E." She nodded. "I like the sounds, and the originality. Few people have Z's in their name."

"The 'originality,'" Jake snickered. Ezekiel smacked his arm. "Sorry."

"Elizabeth?" Cassandra suggested, not even bothering with the book.

Ezekiel made a face. "How many Elizabeths do you know? Because I know five."

Cassandra counted on her fingers. "Okay, point made. What about Elizabea?"

"Nah." Ezekiel shook her head. "Next?"

"Ezrela?" Jake read off his phone.

She squinted at him. "You made that up, mate."

Jake showed his phone defensively. "It's on here! .au/baby-names."

She snorted. "What will they come up with next?" She shook her head. "What do you guys think about Elyza? With a y."

"That's so pretty," Cassandra cooed. "I like it. I think it fits you."

The trans girl tried it on for size. "Hi, my name is Elyza."

Jake pulled her into a kiss. "Pleasure to meet you, Elyza." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"And we can call you Elly for short!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Elyza regarded her girlfriend, still nestled in Jake's arms. "We'll work on that one."

Cassandra added herself to the outside of the group hug. "Okeydokee, sweetpea. We've got all the time in the world."

 **The Librarians need more trans headcanons, and I am more than happy to provide. I'm very excited to present to you Elyza Jones. I regret needing to deadname her for so long, but I determined it unavoidable. From the moment she chooses her new name onward, she is and will be referred to as Elyza (and yes that means I'll probably write more in the future). Posting here from AO3 so you lovely people can see it too. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
